


Sweet Dreams

by Makhala94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon until season 6, Comedy, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Longing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Stiles/Lydia - Freeform, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makhala94/pseuds/Makhala94
Summary: Lydia hasn't slept in a week. She can't concentrate on anything in class and worst of all, her lack of focus and rest is causing her banshee powers to go into overdrive. Lydia is a mess and it's all Stiles' fault.This story takes place after season 5 during the groups senior year but before the events of season 6.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction on AO3 and I must admit, I'm pretty nervous about posting this. I haven't written anything except scripts in such a long time but I couldn't get this idea out of my head one night so I decided to write it down in my notes app on my phone. That was a couple of months ago and I finally decided today to finish it off and post it. I would love to hear your thoughts and reviews.

His warm, large hands slid effortlessly up her sides, his fingertips leaving a hot trail in their wake. Lydia moaned as he planted hot kisses along her arched neck, her nails digging sharply into his bare back.

When his lips finally met hers she groaned and thrust her hips upwards to meet his. His grip on her waist intensified at the sensation.

Lydia's body acted without thought, her fingers moving to undo his belt. He chuckled huskily as she cursed the stiff buckle before taking mercy and removing the strip of black leather himself.

"Although I think it's about time we even things up around here, don't you?" she could feel the warmth of his breath on the shell of her ear, writhing beneath him as she searched for some much needed friction.

His hands found the hem of her blouse; slowly he pushed the garment up her torso, the backs of his knuckles grazing the heated flesh beneath. His mouth followed, nipping and sucking a trail of kisses before pulling it over her head.

Looking up Lydia gasped lightly, his desire burning for her in his eyes. They devoured the revealed skin, taking in every inch. Lydia revelled in the feeling of being so wanted. Upon meeting her eyes his look changed from heated desire to adoration.

He pressed them together, lowering his lips to hers before whispering "I love you Lydia".

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, her eyes rapidly searched his face before locking on to his adoring gaze.

Lydia grazed her lips across his before murmuring "I love you too Stiles". Grinning Stiles crashed their lips together heatedly.

Lydia sat up in bed hurriedly with a gasp, her hand on her racing heart. She looked around her room confused, taking in the sunrise outside her open window.

"What the hell was that?!"

\--------------------------------------------------

"Study sesh at mine tonight?" a bright voice from behind Lydia's shoulder asked. A shiver ran up her spine, a blush coloured her cheeks. Taking a breath, the red head slammed her locker shut and whipped around to face the brunette.

"And what makes you think I'm free tonight?" Stiles smile slipped from his face, a confused look taking its place.

With the playing field levelled, Lydia turned on her heel and stalked off to her next class. No way was she putting herself in a potentially intense situation with Stiles until she sorted her damn hormones out. It had just been a while that's all. What with her being in Eichen and losing Aidan before that. It obviously didn't help that the hyperactive, tousle haired teen hadn't left her side since rescuing her. Her body was just reacting to the nearest male that was all.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Lydia hurried along to class.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lydia was thankful her senior year was almost over. Whilst she loved how much her teachers were asking of her, she was finding it particularly difficult to concentrate today, heck she had been finding it difficult to concentrate for the last week and her lack of sleep certainly wasn’t helping the situation! 

Her headaches had also returned thanks to her lack of sleep draining her of all the energy she needed to keep the voices away. The meditation exercises Stiles had researched extensively for her had lost their effectiveness with her inability to concentrate. She really needed to sort herself out if her mind was going to make it out of senior year in one piece. 

Caught up in her own thoughts, Lydia was caught unaware when a strong hand grasped her wrist and pulled her into the janitor’s closet. Her mouth opened to scream but the hand not currently attached to her arm quickly covered it.

"SHHHH! Lydia it's me."

Lydia's eyes widened. Pulling her wrist from his grasp she hit him fiercely across the head.

"What the hell Stiles?!"

The boy squinted, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Yeah not my best plan but you've been avoiding me all day Lydia and you weren't even at school yesterday what's wrong? Is it the voices again? You told me they were starting to go away. Have you been using the meditation techniques we went over?"

Lydia wasn't listening. Her skin was beginning to heat with his proximity, her breathing began to shallow. Her eyes followed the bobbing of his Adams apple and the flailing of his arms with such a fierce intensity that Stiles words trailed off.

"Lydia?”

Lydia clenched her fists, tearing her eyes away from him and towards the floor. "I'm fine, I just need some air."

With that she tore from the room the rapid clicking of her heels echoing in the now empty corridor.

\--------------------------------------------------

Lydia attempted to pay attention to the droning voice of their English teacher but she was distracted. Stiles sat in the row in front of her, chewing mindlessly on the end of his pen.

Usually Lydia would have scolded him within the first minute of him doing so but he had switched from nibbling to sucking a couple of times and the red head's voice caught in her throat.

Upon noticing the words 'homework' being written on the board, Lydia shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the not so clean thoughts running through it and return to the task at hand. Her effort was thwarted when Stiles, having noticed her shaking her head, turned in his chair and shot her an inquisitive look. Lydia glared at the pen protruding from his lips motioning for him to remove it. The boy merely grinned widely and using his tongue rolled it across his top lip.

Lydia's glare turned predatory, she crossed her legs under the table to prevent herself from rubbing them together. When their eyes met, Lydia felt her heart start to race; Stiles looked on confused at her reaction. He shook his head and turned back to his notebook.

Lydia shot up out of her seat and out the door as soon as the bell rang. She was already out of sight by the time Stiles managed to leave the room.

\--------------------------------------------------

"So have you heard from Lydia at all this week?" Scott asked searchingly, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Stiles' lap.

"Not a word since I pulled her into the closet on Wednesday."

"Not your best plan"

"Yeah yeah I get it," Stiles groaned flicking kernels towards the alpha. "You should have seen her though, whatever I did to piss her off must have been bad, she looked like she was about to maul me."

Scott smirked knowingly "whatever man. She probably just needs some space. The two of you haven't left each other’s sides since Eichen and the Beast."

Stiles scoffed "Yeah like I was going to let her out of my sight again, last time I did that she ended up with a bloody hole in her head."

Scott just shook his head, returning his attention to the movie on the screen.

"I don't get it, who's that guy in the mask again?"

Stiles just about dropped the bowl of popcorn with the ferocity of his flailing. "Are you kidding me right now Scotty?" he screeched before launching into a detailed description of Darth Vader and his role in the series.

20 minutes later saw Scott dozing against the back of the couch snoring slightly as Stiles continued his prequels versus sequels rant unaware of his lack of audience when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Stiles answered quickly upon seeing Lydia's face lighting up his phones screen.

"Hey Lydia, finally decided to talk to me..."

Scott stirred quickly and sat up attentively. He watched as Stiles' smiled turned and his face paled. The boy jumped to his feet, grabbing his keys from the coffee table.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, don't move."

Scott jumped to his feet as Stiles hung up the phone "what's going on?"

"Lydia's in my room, the voices are back, she can't get rid of them. I've gotta go."

Scott followed Stiles to the door looking puzzled. "why is she at your place?"

Stiles groaned "because she can concentrate better there."

"Yeah but why does she need you?"

Stiles gripped his hair in his hands frustrated "because I'm her damn anchor" and with that he sprinted out the door and to the Jeep.

\--------------------------------------------------

Lydia sat huddled up against the wall hugging Stiles' pillow, his scent calming her slightly. Her distance plan was not going well. She hadn't slept all week. There was no point in sleeping when she would be woken after only a few hours hot, sweaty and needing release. She'd hit on a few guys during the week but hadn't taken it any further when being in the presence of any of them hadn't elicited anywhere near the response that being in the presence of Stiles had. Her lack of sleep had finally caught up to her in the form of the pounding voices in her head. She'd attempted the meditation exercises but it was hard to feel relaxed in a house that didn't feel like home any more.

Lydia looked around the room, this is home she thought to herself. A place where she felt as if she could always be herself, a place where she could always regain sight of who she was and who she was important to. A place where the sheriff was no longer surprised to find her in the kitchen doing the dishes, waiting for Stiles to return from lacrosse practise, and would simply grab a towel to dry up. A place where more and more of her personal items were finding homes on the bathroom shelf, the middle drawer by Stiles’ bed, and the spare space he cleared for her in his closet. A place where the love in her heart for the owner of the room grew over the last few months; hell over the last few years. Yes this room, this house was home.

Lydia started at the sudden noise of the door opening quickly. Stiles entered, out of breath and his eyes searching wildly for the petite banshee. He visibly relaxed upon noticing her on the floor.

Lydia felt the voices in her head quieten as the boy walked towards her, pulling her into his arms as he sat down beside her. Nestling her head into the crook of his neck Lydia allowed herself to take a calming breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly Stiles thought he had imagined it.

"Scotty'll get over it, he's probably over the moon he managed to get away with not seeing Star Wars again," Stiles murmured quietly, stoking her hair gently.

Lydia shook her head "I meant 'I'm sorry for avoiding you all week'"

Stiles sighed "look Lyds its fine. I know I've been kind of clingy since we rescued you, I just..." he trailed off, running a hand through his hair. He got up and began pacing in front of the bed, his hands wringing about nervously.

Lydia surveyed the scene in front of her with sad eyes. She did this, she was the reason for his pain and it was killing her. "Stiles I..."

The boy didn't give her the chance to finish before launching into a rant, never once looking at her. "I should have been there for you; I should have protected you like I promised. Jesus Lydia this is all my fault, if I hadn't forced Scott out into the woods that night, Peter wouldn't have been at the school, you wouldn't have been bitten, you're banshee powers wouldn't have arisen to keep you alive and you wouldn't have ended up in Eichen," Stiles finished with a scream, throwing himself down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

Lydia stood, tears in her eyes, her heart hurting for the broken teen in front of her. Slowly she stepped towards him. Stiles ceased his rant at her movement and turned to meet her gaze.

Not a teen, she thought, a broken man. Lord knew just how much he had been through particularly over the last couple of years. He hadn't been a teenager in a long time.

Lydia took another small step toward him. He looked tired, just as tired as she felt. The bags under his eyes stood out against his skin and his eyes took in her face wildly. How could Lydia not have noticed that being apart had affected him too? Her feet moved another step forward.

His hands twitched as if to grab her and pull her in. His wild searching of her face morphed into a look of desperation; desperate for her to come closer, for the voices in her head to disappear, for her pain to be gone. With that one look Lydia decided to forget her fear, to forget her reluctance to trust and take a leap.

With one final step forward Lydia gently pulled Stiles' up and towards her. Her eyes locked on to his as her hand caressed his cheek, her lips warmed by his erratic breathing. Her other hand wound its way through his hair and then she was kissing him.

Lydia's lips moved gently against his unresponsive ones. For a moment Lydia panicked, hadn't he always wanted this? Had he moved on? Her queries were answered when his hands suddenly grasped her sides and his mouth began to move with urgency. 

With a subtle push, Lydia had Stiles backed up against the bed. Breaking apart to breath, Lydia took a moment to take in Stiles. His cheeks were flushed; his eyes aflame and his entire body seemed to vibrating. Smiling gently at him she surged forward, pushing him down onto the mattress, pinning his arms above his head.

"Stiles, none of this, none of what happened to me, is your fault. If it weren’t for you...if it weren’t for you I’d be lying six feet under somewhere,”

Stiles looked distressed by the thought. Lydia moved to straddle his hips and leant her forehead against his.

"I care for you Stiles, I don't know how or when everything changed but it did.”

A deep magenta traced Lydia’s cheeks as memories of her dreams floated back to her. Stiles looked confused.

Averting his gaze, Lydia looked over at Stiles’ board, her class schedule was pinned in the bottom corner, she bit her lip before looking back at him. Lydia took a deep breath as Stiles tilted his head to one side.

“What is your fault is how I haven’t slept all week.”

Stiles was taken back, “What did I do?!” 

Shaking herself of her nerves Lydia leant to nuzzle the confused mans neck “you’ve been running through my mind all week,” she whispered into his ear. Stiles shivered. Lydia placed a gentle kiss just behind his ear.

“I’ve been dreaming of you, of us,” another kiss further down his neck, his breath hitched. “You see I didn’t realise what I felt for you until it decided to make itself known to me...physically.”

Lydia nipped at Stiles’ earlobe with her teeth. She could feel the man adjusting his seat. “Lydia, what are you saying?” 

Lydia pulled back around to stare him straight in the eyes. They were dark with lust but there was hesitation there. Lydia was on fire. After an entire week being seduced by a dream version of Stiles, Lydia was ready to take her revenge, ready for her release.

“I want you Stiles.”

Lydia had to wait only a moment for Stiles to cotton on, she noticed his eyes glaze over momentarily before his pupils dilated and his eyes darkened.

Stiles weaved his hand into her long locks and pulled Lydia in for a searing kiss. Their lips moved hard and fast against each other, her hands grasped at his shoulders, his pulled her impossibly closer to him. Lydia moaned against his lips when she ground down onto his lap, Stiles gasped. 

“Lydia, are you sure about this?”

Lydia replied by pulling her blouse up and over her head and tossing it into the corner of the room. All control left Stiles at the sight of her in only her bra and skirt; he pulled her in fiercely, attacking her lips once more. Lydia grabbed at the hem of his shirt, pushing it up slowly as her knuckles grazed his torso, Stiles practically growled and pulled the offending garment off himself. Lydia took the opportunity to push him back onto the bed once the damn thing had been removed. She began peppering his torso with kisses and his hands grasped manically for her. Lydia smirked, this is what she was good at, and he was going to regret keeping her up all week. 

Lydia moved slowly down his torso, nipping her and there until she reached the trail of dark hair leading into his jeans. Lydia undid the belt with surprising swiftness, that’s one thing Lydia never understood about her dreams; belts were a speciality of hers. Stiles lifted up onto his elbows to view the striking beauty in his lap. His head flopped back when she ran her hand firmly over the bulge in his pants. She quickly undid the buttons of his jeans and motioned for him to lift up so she could drag them down his thighs. He kicked off his shoes to aide her efforts. 

Lydia grazed her fingernails over his briefs, eliciting a chocked noise from Stiles. Lydia slipped her fingertips into the band of his briefs and pulled them down in a quick movement. Stiles’ fully hardened length rose to greet her. Lydia kissed the tip as her hand stroked up and down the shaft firmly. Stiles groaned. 

Using her hand to keep the friction going on the base Lydia moved to take him into her mouth. She wasn’t sure Stiles was still breathing at this point. Her tongue circled his tip every so often resulting in his hips bucking upwards. Lydia held his hips down after a particularly strong trust, humming on his length as she did so.

Stiles lifted himself onto his elbows to peer down at her, “well there is no way I’m ever getting that image out of my mind!”

Lydia looked up at him as he spoke and smiled around him. Stiles groaned huskily. “Lydia, as much as I love this image, if you don’t stop, this will be over before it’s even really begun.”

Lydia pulled off him with a final suck and smirked. She crawled up and straddled him once more. 

“Sorry, I had to get you back for all of the times you teased me in my dreams.” Lydia blushed, realising she had revealed too much. 

Stiles smiled widely, “oh yeah? What exactly was I doing in these dreams of yours?” 

Stiles nuzzled her neck, nipping the sensitive skin behind her ear just as she had done to him. “Did I do this?”

Lydia nodded, her breath caught in her throat. 

Stiles dragged his hands up her thighs and toyed with the hem of her skirt. “Frankly Lydia, I think you’re being a little unfair right now. Here I am completely starkers and here you are still pretty much fully dressed.” His hands reached her milky chest and lightly grazed the top of her cleavage before moving to the back and undoing the strap. Lydia pulled back and gave him a surprised look. She knew he wasn’t a virgin any more but she hadn’t expected him to remove her bra without the slightest bit of fumbling. 

“Scott and I used to practise on each other in freshman year and OH MY GOD, if you ever repeat that outside of this room you are so dead!” Lydia threw her head back and laughed.

Stiles silenced her by pulling one of her nipples into his mouth. Lydia’s laughter turned into a loud groan. His other hand reached up to massage her other breast. Lydia pulled at his hair, small mewls leaving her mouth. She ground down onto his unclothed bulge and with only the thin layer of her panties separating them she gasped at the heat of him. Stiles gripped her waist hard and pulled her up off him and deposited her onto the bed before quickly crawling over her. 

His lips claimed hers as his hands stroked up her thighs and pulled at the hem of her skirt. Lydia lifted her hips to unzip it at the back and then there was only one piece of flimsy clothing between her and the man she loved. Stiles grunted at the sight of her. His finger lightly traced the black lace of her underwear, Lydia shivered. She wiggled her hips in an attempt to get him to touch her where she needed it but Stiles simply chuckled at her eagerness and took his time. 

He kissed his way down her chest, down her torso until he reached the fine lace. He pulled them gently down her legs and sat back to admire her. Lydia blushed at the intensity of his gaze. It had been a long time since she had blushed during sex but no one had ever looked at her like this before, like she was everything. 

Lydia reached up to pull Stiles down for another searing kiss. His hands travelled over her body and lightly played with the curls between her hips. Lydia felt a jolt run through her when she felt him lightly stroke her. Her groans matched his as he explored. His lips placed gentle kisses along her chest as one of his fingers entered her. Lydia’s hips bucked. Stiles stroked gently at first until Lydia encouraged him to speed up with the circling of her hips. 

Lydia couldn’t keep quiet; her orgasm was building incredibly quickly thanks to a week with no release. Stiles pulled his finger out to gently stroke her sensitive nub before inserting two fingers back into her warmth. Lydia found herself grinding down on him, her hands reaching just to touch him and pull him up for another kiss. 

Lydia stilled tense and ready to fall over the edge after Stiles circled his fingers within her. His thumb reached to stroke her, encouraging her to fall. Lydia came with a silent scream. Stiles kissed her inner thighs gently before capturing her gaze with a smile.

“I love you Lydia.”

Lydia pulled Stiles down to her capturing his lips in a needy kiss and guiding his length into her. The pair gasped as he slid into her, their hands grabbing at each other firmly. 

“I love you too Stiles.”

Stiles smile grew impossibly wider. His hips moved and Lydia moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. He moved slow but hard against her. Stiles nestled his head into her neck and Lydia threw her arms around him, pulling him ever closer. 

“Please Stiles, faster.”

Stiles nipped at her neck and ear as he increased his pace, his hips snapping into hers with ferocity. Lydia felt herself building to a peak again. Her hips met his in unison, groans leaving her mouth without her permission. 

“God, Lydia!” 

Stiles hips started losing their rhythm, he slammed into Lydia over and over, murmuring nonsense into her neck, his hands gripped her waist so hard she was sure they would bruise. He tilted his hips slightly and Lydia saw stars. Stiles continued thrusting through her orgasm until he also reached his peak, coming with a yell of her name. 

Stiles fell to Lydia’s side, his eyes wide. He rolled to face her as she did the same. Lydia chuckled at his reaction. Her laughter caused to come back down to earth and he smiled at her. Stiles pulled Lydia into his arms and kissed the top of her head. 

“There is no way I won’t be able to sleep tonight that is for sure,” Lydia exclaimed, hugging Stiles in close. 

“You’ll definitely be sleeping tonight, no doubt about that. I can’t say the same for tomorrow night, or the night after that, or the night after that, or the...” Lydia smacked his chest gently forcing a chuckle from Stiles. 

“Sweet dreams Lydia,” Stiles murmured into her hair. 

Lydia didn’t hear him as she drifted into her first peaceful night all week.


End file.
